


Once in a Blue Moon

by inkblotfox



Series: Hidden Valley [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Mind Break, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Out on the edge of the Hidden Valley, a strange blue Noibat has made the mistake of poaching in trees claimed by a rather selfish Sceptile. When she ends up in his clutches, the toll he demands for her trespass is way more than she's sure she can pay.





	Once in a Blue Moon

She zipped along the berry trees almost lazily, a slight shimmer surrounding her as the bright summer sunlight danced through her vibrant blue fur. It was such a nice day, the weather was warm and the ground had its own little shimmer after the previous rains, even coaxing Selena to play among the puddles on the ground.This was so much more enjoyable than just hanging around in some random cave, and she was sure now that no such humans were within miles of her when she’d come to this valley. However, the biggest threats were hardless the mindless humans, and her Noibat disguise was too perfect for some predators to ignore.

Above the cultivated berry patch, a bright blue Altaria filled the air with its soft humming song, using the clear sky to mask itself from any looking up from below. The glint of blue flitting around below caught his eye quickly, too conspicuous and moving too quickly to just be an overripe Oran Berry.Perhaps a tasty meal, or perhaps some other Altaria come to try and usurp his own control of the area. Both scenarios required the same response, in his book, and he tucked his cottony wings against his body as he moved into a dive bomb.

Unaware of the rapidly descending danger above, Selena had found another source of trouble to get into in the form of a very grouchy Sceptile whose favorite berry tree she was currently feeding from. Confident that there was no way he’d ever be able to snag her from midair,  her speed far too fast for the big, dumb lizard, she felt secure in taunting him about his gigantic tree of a tail and his pointy face. He seemed to be watching her, then above her with a wicked little smile on his face. She moved just in time, the whistling sound of the approaching Altaria making her flinch and dive to the left. 

“You missed, you over-sized cotton ball!” She taunted, only to feel the wind knocked from her as Sceptile made his move. She was seized roughly from her lofty perch in the air by his strong hands, the aim of his leap true. He landed on the soft grass below with a menacing look on his snout, just out of sight of the frustrated Altaria.

“What was that you were saying?” Came the larger pokemon’s question, holding himself aloft in front of the struggling Noibat’s face. “Something about a cotton ball and a tree?” She stuck her tongue out at him, defiant as ever, and the Sceptile behind her laughed. “I don’t know about a tree, but I’ve got some wood for you to choke on,” he said as he leaned back against the tree, grinding her down against his lap to feel the budding arousal between his legs. “Maybe you wanna take care of that, convince me not to let him make a snack out of you.” She struggled in vain as they seemed to make her choice for her, the feeling of the swelling tapered member grinding against her ass filling her with apprehension. Surely he didn’t mean for her to take him, especially not from the rear - if what she felt was anything to judge by, he was huge, far larger than her tiny frame was ever intended to take. He adjusted her position in his lap so that she straddled the growing length, grinding her against the base while the ripped shaft rose in front of her face, ending in a tapered tip that oozed just a touch of pre.

“Better get licking if you don’t want it going in dry,” he growled as he ground against her, hands holding her tiny wings tightly to prevent her escape. The tip loomed in front of her face, and she found herself strangely enticed to taste, the bead of clear pre that formed on the end making her lick her lips. She brushed off the sudden urge as just survivalism, knowing the whole of his member was going to end up rutting into her one way or another. Slowly, she leaned forward, his hold on her relaxing just enough to let her lean in and suck his tip into her muzzle, her hips gyrating against the length slowly as she tried to take as much as she could. He gave a low moan of appreciation, keeping quiet so as not to draw the attention of the departing Altaria as she blew him, hardly the first few inches fitting into her small mouth. He could feel her sex dampening against his base, and he began to rock his hips a little under her as he got into it, forcing his cock deeper into her mouth until she gagged around it.

“Mm, you learn quick, little bitch,” he groaned into her ear as the flow of his pre increased, pulling her off of his tip with a wet pop as she coughed and gasped for air. “But it’s time to see just how well I can breed your little cunt.” Her struggles were renewed as he dragged her up the length, making sure to grind as much of that ribbed length against her clit as he could as he guided her up over his tip. No pause to his fluid motions as he lined himself up with her pussy, forcing the tip past her lips and grinding her down until he struck her cervix.

She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming and calling attention to their position as he held her there, hardly more than a quarter of his shaft inside of her and she was already stuffed and stretched to her body’s natural limit. No quarter was given as she was bounced roughly on that length he had fitted into her, his hands moving from her wings to her hips for better control, leaving her free to struggle in vain as she was used like nothing more than an onahole. It was hard to believe her body was responding to his use at all, but she could feel herself getting wetter with every motion he made, slit stretching just a little wider around him every time he pushed back in, those bumps and ridges dragging so sweetly against her g-spot each time he yanked her up. Fear and panic slowly gave in to lust and submission as her hands stopped trying to push at his, instead moving to rub and toy with her own clit.

She couldn’t help but give a low moan as he forced his way past her cervix for the first time, feeling his tip bulge a little more in her stomach as he forced her lower and lower onto his cock, the resulting orgasm not something she could have halted even if she wanted to. She spasmed around him with abandon, juices squirting down over the rest of his still-exposed length, his hand moving up to muffle her moans and forcing her to suckle his fingers like smaller cocks. Sounds of either protest of approval were muffled as he adjusted their position, forcing her to the ground as he angled himself behind her, determined to impale her as deeply as he could. She could feel the warmth of his tip deep in her womb now, each thrust pushing her along the ground just a little, grinding her small body into the grass as he asserted just how powerless she truly was in his grasp. It was terrifying, and more than that, it was absolutely irresistible to her. It took little effort on his part to send her back over the edge again in that position, his strong hands a breath away from crushing her small body as he held her pinned down, a feeling that sent a thrill up her spine like nothing she’d ever experienced before.

“You like being a little fuck toy, don’t you?” he breathed as he pounded her, making her turn crimson under her blue fur with shame and pleasure. “You’ll make a good cum dump, little bitch. It’s just a shame we can’t fill you full of my eggs!” His further taunts were cut off as he managed to sink the last possible bit of his length into her, making her stomach bulge obscenely as he fully violated her, even then a good quarter of his cock still trapped outside of her. He rode her with as much as he could, close to his own release now, and she squeezed and milked what he gave her encouragingly, eager now to feel him pump her full of that hot seed. It took little time before she got her wish, the Sceptile above her groaning with satisfaction as the first jet of his seed pumped into her waiting womb. She came by the third pump as he continued thrusting into her, short staccato movements to coax as much from himself as he could into her. She felt the thick white liquid overflowing out of her, running out around his length into the grass below them, and the feeling of the heated mess oozing out only made her coo with pleasure.

Just when his cum seemed to have stopped, she felt something else within her, as if his length were expanding and contracting within her. The first time his tip bulged, she squeaked, feeling him deposit something else in her womb aside from the thick sticky mess of his cum. It happened again and again, more and more objects she couldn’t identify being squeezed into her until she looked several weeks pregnant.

“heh, just be thankful you’re not a grass type…” he half-chuckled over her as even that throb slowly came to an end. “Those eggs will just ooze out with the rest of my cum, they won’t take in a bat bitch like you… Fine by me though, means I can pump you full of more of them.” She blushed hard as she gave a shamefully wanton coo of desire at the sound of that, only halfway conscious as she felt him pull out of her at last. The way his spunk cascaded out of her in his wake made her feel warm inside and out, and for a long moment she couldn't even remember why she’d struggled against him at all. Being a fuck toy would surely be a fun fate, right? She felt him lining up for round two, and she even gave her rear end a little wiggle of encouragement when a strange voice barked in the clearing.

“What the hell are you doing, get off of her!” There was the sound of a brief struggle, and she swore she felt heat like a burst of lava behind her for the briefest of moments before a pair of strong jaws closed gently around the scruff of her neck, lifting her thoroughly messed form from the grass.

Anything her would-be savior might have said or done after that was lost to her as she slipped into a deep sleep, body worn out from such rough usage. Perhaps she felt a small glow of gratitude for the chance salvation.

Perhaps, shamefully, she felt a twinge of regret at the interruption.

Regardless, Selena settled into sleep peacefully, accepting whatever might come next as she was carried away deeper into the valley.


End file.
